1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that records data onto a film and reads data from the film using a magnetic head.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera that records data in a magnetic layer on a film using a magnetic head requires a pad at a position facing the magnetic head interposed by the film. The camera then pushes either the magnetic head or the pad to the other to press the film between the magnetic head and the pad. A conventional camera having this type of magnetic head and pad is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Hei 4-289843 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Hei 4-293038. With these cameras, the film is fed along a film path inside the camera. Among two opposing spaces along the film path, the magnetic head is positioned in a space on a rear side, and the pad is positioned in a space on a front side. Further, the pad attaches by insertion from the front side of the camera into an insertion hole of the camera body.
In general, there is much various equipment included in the space on the front side of the camera, such as the shooting lens barrel and the like. Because of this, a camera structure where the pad is inserted from the front side of the camera and fixed to a position close to the back of the camera permits limited freedom in the mounting order the camera equipment. Further, there is the problem that equipment has to be removed when changing the pad, for example. On the other hand, if there is freedom in the mounting order the pad, the equipment in the space on the front side has some restrictions.